Pour l'amour d'une soeur
by Windofblood
Summary: Si Jasper et Rosalie avaient vraiment été frère et soeur dans le passé ...Désolé les résumes et moi on est pas amis .


_**Pour l'amour d'une sœur …**_

Au siècle dernier deux adolescents blonds aux yeux marrons tous les deux jouent devant la maison de leurs parents ..Ils s'appellent Rosalie et Jasper Hale ils sont jumeaux et ont tous les deux quinze ans . Jasper est le plus grand des deux, il est très protecteur envers sa sœur .

« - Jasper promets-moi que quoiqu'il arrive tu seras toujours là pour moi .

-Je te le promets Rosie je serai là dès que tu auras besoin de moi !

-(sourire) Merci Jasper , je t'adore grand frère !

-(sourire) Moi aussi petite sœur ! »

Pov de Jasper

Encore ce cauchemar , le même depuis des nuits ...Cela fait un siècle que cette scène s'est passée je suis aujourd'hui un vampire et je vis avec la famille Cullen composée de Carlisle , Esmée sa femme, Edward et Emmet ainsi que Alice ma petite amie ...Avant je tuais des hommes et puis en rencontrant cette famille je suis devenu végétarien , pourtant il manque une partie de moi et cette partie c'est ma sœur jumelle Rosalie ..Nous partagions tout et puis un jour je suis parti pour l'armée et je ne l'ai jamais revu ..Elle est morte à présent et elle me manque terriblement .Alice et les autres essayent de m'aider mais ce vide ne pourra jamais se combler .

« - Jasper , tu penses encore à elle n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Esmée , ma jumelle était la personne la plus importante de ma vie, j'avais juré d'être toujours là pour elle !

- Je suis désolé pour toi je voudrais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose …

-Il y a même des fois où je voudrais mourir moi aussi tellement je souffre ...(triste)

-(Alice arrive) Comment peux tu dire ça ?

-Alice , je t'aime et ce n'est pas contre toi que je dis ça mais ..

-(Alice) Penses à ceux qui sont morts et qui n'ont pas voulut mourir , tu es en quelque sorte vivant et je t'aime , ta sœur te voudrait heureux !

-(Esmée) Alice a raison , il faut que tu continues à vivre pour elle mais sans elle !

-(Alice) Il y a un vampire qui arrive par ici !

-Tu en es sûre ?

-(Alice) Oui une fille

-(Esmée) Une fille seule c'est étrange je vais prévenir Carlisle (elle part)

-(Alice) Tu viens nous allons aller les attendre dans le salon .

-J'arrive »

Nous attendions dans le salon Alice et moi , cinq minutes après arrivaient Carlisle, Esmée, Emmet et Edward ..Tout le monde se demandaient ce que venais faire ici une vampire seule . Pour le docteur il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter , une vampire seule est rarement agressive , elle ne devait que traverser notre territoire rien de plus ...Emmet proposa d'aller à sa rencontre pour en être sûr et pour s'assurer qu'elle ne tuerait pas d'humains ici ..Nous acceptâmes et partîmes donc à la rencontre de l'étrangère . Lorsqu'elle nous vit elle parut surprise , c'est vrai que se retrouver face à six vampires n'étaient pas chose courante :

« -Bonjour je suis le docteur Carlisle et voici ma famille , Esmée, Emmet,Edward,Alice et Jasper ..

-(surprise) Bonjour excusez-moi de vous déranger je suis végétarienne et je voyage à travers le pays depuis peu j'ignorais qu'une famille de vampire vivait ici à Forks ...Je m'appelle Rosalie ,Rosalie Hale .

-Rose ? C'est toi , c'est bien toi ?

-(Edward) tu la connais ?

-SI je la connais , si je ne fais pas erreur la fille qui se trouve devant nous est ma sœur jumelle Rosalie !

-(Rosalie) Vous devez vous tromper monsieur, j'avais un frère Jasper Hale mais il est parti à la guerre et n'en est jamais revenu (triste) ….

-Rose c'est moi , si je ne suis jamais rentré à la maison c'est parce que je suis devenu un vampire …

-(émue) Jazz ? Tu m'as manqué ! »

Là je courus vers elle et la serrait très fort dans mes bras , si elle le pouvais elle aurait pleuré .J'étais très heureux de la voir , de la sentir, d'être près d'elle tout simplement ..Je lui proposais de marcher un peu pour discuter, elle accepta et le reste de ma « famille » rentra sans rien dire à la maison ..

Pov Rosalie

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire mon frère jumeau avait survécu et était lui aussi un vampire .Je ne pus que sourire tristement , aucun de nous n'avaient échappés à cette condamnation éternelle ..

« -(Jasper) Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois là devant moi (sourire )

-Moi non plus Jazz , je pensais que tu aurais échappé à ce triste sort (triste)

-Rose pourquoi dis-tu ça , n'es tu pas heureuse de me revoir ?

-Si Jazz je ne rêves que de ça depuis que tu es parti mais toi comme moi savons très bien qu'être un vampire n'est pas un cadeau …(triste) »

POV Jasper :

J'observais ma Rose attentivement , ses cheveux étaient aussi blonds que les miens , mais plus longs , ses yeux marrons ne reflétaient plus aucune joie ..Ma jumelle avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu .

« - Rose où est la Rosalie que j'ai connu ?

-(rire faux) Tu veux dire la Rosalie vivante , enjouée et pleine de vie, toujours souriante et gentille ? Elle est morte un soir dans la rue !

-(perdu) Comment ça ?

-C'était une nuit de décembre ,je m'ennuyais et une amie m'avait invitée , j'avais accepté sachant que cela me ferait un peu de compagnie ..La soirée c'était très bien passée et la tristesse et la peur de ne jamais plus te revoir m'avaient laissé un peu de répit .Je rentrais à pied comme la maison n'était pas très loin je n'avais pas demandé à papa de m'attendre , c'est alors qu'au coin de la rue j'ai rencontré mon futur époux et toute une bande d'amis ...Ils étaient saouls mais ce détail je ne l'ai remarqué que tard , beaucoup trop tard pour espérer m'en sortir indemne ...Après ils m'ont abandonné dans la rue où ils espéraient que je meurs de froid , malheureusement pour eux un vampire végétarien attiré par mon odeur m'a mordu et depuis ce jour je suis un vampire .

- Ils t'ont .. ils t'ont … !

-Ne t'en fais pas , aujourd'hui ils ne sont plus de ce monde et j'ai même précipité leur mort pauvres chéris (sourire mauvais) .

-Tu les as tués ? Mais alors tu n'es pas végétarienne ?

-(rire) Si , tuer quelqu'un ne veut pas dire boire son sang ..et toi ta nouvelle vie te plaît ?

-Elle me plaît mais sans toi elle était incomplète , je suis ravi que tu sois là pour de vrai .

-(sourire malicieux) Techniquement je ne fais que traverser votre territoire .

-Mais tu ne vas tout de même pas me quitter j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie Rosy !

-Je ne voudrais pas déranger , je ne suis pas une Cullen .

-Non mais tu es une Hale et s'ils ne veulent pas de toi ce qui m'étonnerais alors je partirais avec toi !

-(surprise) Tu serais prêt à renoncer à ta petite amie pour moi ta sœur ?

- Évidemment, je ne le ferais pas de gaieté de cœur , Alice est mon âme soeur mais vivre sans toi ...Comment sais-tu que Alice est ma petite amie ? (surpris )

-(rire) La réponse est pourtant simple je suis ta jumelle ...Le garçon plutôt fort ..Emmet est mignon !

-(Alice) Alors bienvenue dans la famille Rosalie ! (sourire)

-(sourire) Merci Alice , tu es la femme que j'imaginais pour mon frère , bon non pas tout à fait je voyais plutôt une mortelle puisque j'ignorais que les vampires existaient (rire) .»

Moi je me contentais de sourire , ma Rose était là de nouveau près de moi , elle faisait partie de ma famille de nouveau ...Elle était redevenue la jeune fille enjouée et pleine de vie que j'avais quitté à 17 ans . Elle s'entendait bien avec Alice et avait craqué pour Emmet qui était un garçon bien , elle méritait d'être heureuse .

Pov Rosalie

Tout en parlant avec Alice je regardais mon frère et vis qu'il souriait , le destin voulait se racheter me faire oublier toute l'horreur que j'avais connu, le monstre que j'étais devenue …La soirée se passa magnifiquement bien, je discutais avec tout le monde qui m'avait accepté comme l'une des leurs ..Je sortis un moment sur la terrasse pour contempler les étoiles chose que j'adorais .

« - Tu plais à Emmet , il a bon goût (rire ) .

-(sourire) Il est gentil bien que je ne le connaisse pas depuis longtemps .(sourire)

-Rose (triste baisse la tête ) je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir protégé de ses violeurs …

-Jazz (lui relève la tête) tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir tu n'étais pas là quand ils m'ont violé !

-Rose je t'avais promis de toujours être là pour toi et j'ai échoué !

-(secoue négativement la tête) Nous avions quinze ans et puis tu as toujours été là pour moi et tu l'es encore aujourd'hui , oublies le passé et profites nous avons l'éternité pour être ensemble .(sourire)

-(sourire) D'accord je vais essayer ..Dis Rosy as-tu un « pouvoir spécial » ?

-(sourire) J'en ai un mais je te le dis si tu me dis le tien d'abord !

-Je peux contrôler les émotions des gens car je ressens ce qu'ils ressentent pas mal et toi ?

-(sourire) Moi rien qu'en touchant une personne je sais tout d'elle ses faiblesses , ses forces , ses idées , ses pensées ..

-(impressionné) Impressionnant à nous deux on est forts (rire) ! »

Pour seule réponse je me blottis dans ses bras tout en regardant les étoiles ..ma vie de vampire allait enfin être heureuse .


End file.
